gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:PuckerKlaine
Über mich Hi ihr Gleeks! Schön, dass ihr auf meine Seite gefunden habt. Ich bin ein riesiger Gleek, glee ist meine Lieblingsserie, aber ich mag natürlich auch ganz viele andere Serien/Filme. Einer meiner Geschwister ist hier auch angemeldet, mein Zwillingsbruder Warbler Rules!. :) Sonst hab ich eigentlich nichts zusagen, denk ich... Achso, mein Name ist hergeleitet, wie mann sich schon denken kann aus Puck+Klaine, weil Noah Puckerman einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere ist und Klaine mein Lieblingspaar ist, aber das könnt ihr alles noch weiter unten auf meinem Profil lesen. Was gibt's noch zu sagen? Ach ja, ich schreib grade an einer Klaine FF, die ihr auf dem Glee Fanfiction Wiki lesen könnt, wenn's euch interessiert. Sie heißt: Klaine ;) (Ich weiß, sehr kreativer Name :D) So und jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim Anschauen meines Profils. ;D Ich liebe euch ♥ Eva Lieblingscharaktere April Rhodes Becky Jackson Beth Corcoran Blaine Anderson Brad Brittany Pierce Burt Hummel David Karofsky David Martinez Emma Pillsbury Holly Holliday Jean Sylvester Jeff Joe Hart Beatboxer (Warbler) Kurt Hummel Lauren Zizes Mike Chang Noah Puckerman Rory Flanagan Sam Evans Shannon Beiste Shelby Corcoran Sue Sylvester Sugar Motta Will Schuester Meine Lieblingspaare Klaine ♥♥♥ left|thumb Blaine:"Kurt, es gibt Momente, wo man für sich feststellt: Oh, da bist du ja und ich habe ewig nach dir gesucht. Als ich dich hab Blackbird singen hören, war das so ein Moment für mich, also mit dir. Du berührst mich, Kurt, und das Duett mit dir ist eine Ausrede, um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können." KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS <3 (sehr lang und sehr leidenschaftlich :D) Blaine:"Ähm, wir sollten üben, würde ich sagen." Kurt:"Ich dachte das hätten wir gerade." Nochmal ein KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS, diesmal aber nicht so lang :(, dafür aber seeeeehr leidenschaftlich <3 Artittany Barole Wemma Pizes Shuck Finchel Puckleberry Fabrevans Tike Brittana Eigentlich mag ich jedes Paar, zurzeit mag ich Finchel am wenigsten, da sie sehr nerven... Beste Freundschaften Faberry ←Faberry Kurtcedes ←Kurtcedes Meine Lieblingslieder aus jeder Folge รtคŦŦєl 1 1. Ouvertüre Don't Stop Believin' 2. Jenseits von Gut und Sue Gold Digger 3. Acafellas I Wanna Sex You Up 4.Kinder der Lüge Tonight 5. April, April Last Name 6. Angeregte Organismen It's My Life/Confessions Part II 7. Spielverderberspiele Hate on Me 8. Remix Sweet Caroline 9. Furcht und Tadel Defying Gravity 10. Balladen Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl 11. Haarspaltereien Hair/Crazy in Love 12. Wer ist im Bilde? Jump 13. Alles steht auf dem Spiel Don't Rain On My Parade 14. Hallo Hölle! Gives You Hell 15. The Power of Madonna Like a Virgin 16. Liebe ist ein weiter Weg Fire 17. Schlechter Ruf U Can't Touch This 18. Guter Ruf The Boy is Mine 19. Der Traum macht die Musik Safety Dance 20. Viel Theater! Bad Romance 21. Im Takt der Angst Good Vibrations 22. Triumph oder Trauer? Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) ѕтαƒƒєℓ 2 1. Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten Empire State of Mind 2. Britney/Brittany Toxic 3. Das neue Toastament I Want to Hold Your Hand 4. Duette River Deep - Mountain High 5. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me 6. Ungeküsst Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind 7. Ersatzspieler Forget You 8. Amor muss verrückt sein Marry You 9. Neue Welten Valerie 10. Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat Baby, It's Cold Outside 11. Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle Thriller/Heads Will Roll 12. Liebeslied zum Leid When I Get You Alone 13. Das Comeback der Teufelin Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) 14. Dicht ist Plicht Blame It (On The Alcohol) 15. Sexy Animal 16. Unsere eigenen Songs Blackbird 17. Nacht der Vernachlässigten Turning Tables 18. Born This Way Born This Way (Song) 19. Das jüngste Gerücht Go Your Own Way 20. Rivalen der Krone I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You 21. Totenfeier Back To Black 22. New York Light Up The World รէﻪքքεl 3 1. The Purple Piano Project You Can't Stop the Beat 2. I Am Unicorn Something's Coming 3. Asian F Run the World (Girls) 4. Pot O' Gold Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 5. The First Time America 6. Mash Off Rumour Has It/Someone Like You 7. I Kissed A Girl Perfect 8. Hold On To Sixteen Survivor/I Will Survive 9. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Extraordinary Merry Christmas 10. Yes/No Summer Nights 11. Michael Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 12. The Spanish Teacher Sexy and I Know It 13. Heart Love Shack 14. On My Way Glad You Came